koeifandomcom-20200223-history
TABOO
TABOO is a song performed by Japanese singer Kumi Koda. It appears on her forty-first eponymous single and her first album TRICK. It was used as the TV commercial song for Saihai no Yukue. Credits :Lyrics: Kumi Koda, HIRO :Composition & Arrangement: HIRO (Digz,inc) :rhythm zone label Lyrics Kanji= :Baby come wit' me :Imma show u something you've never seen before :Come and take my hands :Imma show u something you've never seen before UH! :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight :Here we go now! :闇に身を包んでから　escape :抜け出す先はいつもの　that spot :合図したら　Imma let you get inside :ハンドル握りしめて　drive away :間違い？　ユメ？ :幻なの？ :わかっていても　I can't help it :隠せない　気持ち :こうなるはずじゃなかったのに :閉じた心　手元には　so many keys :秘密の鍵　どれで　open your heart :どんな君　みせてくれる？ :止まらない　TABOO :止められない　TABOO :たくさんの　dream & secret love :私となら　which one do you like? :選んでみても　I'll take the handle away :君のハンドル握りしめて　drive away :賭けてみる？ :it's party night :眠れない　I Can't help it :後戻り　出来ない :こうなるはずじゃなかったのに :閉じた心　手元には　so many keys :秘密の鍵　どれで　open your heart :どんな君　みせてくれる？ :止まらない　TABOO :止められない　TABOO :無数に散らばる :中だとしても　見つけられるから :心のドア開く :たった一つの鍵　どんな手段でも… :試してみなきゃ　わからないこともあるから :さぁ　目を閉じて :禁断の扉 :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight :Can't stop how I feel :こうなるはずじゃなかったのに :閉じた心　手元には　so many keys :秘密の鍵　どれで　open your heart :どんな君　みせてくれる？ :止まらない　TABOO :止められない　TABOO :開いた扉　手元には　the one key :秘密のドア　これで　open your heart :どんな未来　みせてくれる？ :止まらない　TABOO :止められない　TABOO |-|Romaji= :Baby come wit' me :Imma show u something you've never seen before :Come and take my hands :Imma show u something you've never seen before UH! :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight :Here we go now! :yami ni mi wo tsutsunda kara escape :nukedasu saki wa itsumono that spot :aizu shitara Imma let you get inside :HANDORU nigiri shimete drive away :machigai? YUME? :maboroshi na no? :wakatteite mo I can't help it :kakusenai kimochi :kounaru hazu janakatta no ni :tojita kokoro te moto ni wa many keys :himitsu no kagi dore de open your heart :donna kimi misete kureru? :tomaranai TABOO :tomerarenai TABOO :takusan no dream & secret love :watashi to nara which one do you like ? :en de mite mo I'll take the handle away :kimi no HANDORU nigiri shimete drive away :kakete miru ? :It's party night :nemurenai I can't help it :ato modori dekinai :kounaru hazu janakatta no ni :tojita kokoro te moto ni wa many keys :himitsu no kagi dore de open your heart :donna kimi misete kureru? :tomaranai TABOO :tomerarenai TABOO :musuu ni chirabaru :naka da toshitemo mitsukerareru kara :kokoro no DOA hiraku :tatta hitotsu no kagi donna shudan demo... :tameshite minakya wakaranai koto mo aru kara :saa, me wo tojite :kidan no tobira :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight :Can't stop how I feel :kounaru hazu janakatta no ni :tojita kokoro te moto ni wa many keys :himitsu no kagi dore de open your heart :donna kimi misete kureru? :tomaranai TABOO :tomerarenai TABOO :aita tobira te moto ni wa the one key :himitsu no DOA kore de open your heart :donna mirai misete kureru? :tomaranai TABOO :tomerarenai TABOO |-|English Translation= :Baby come with me :Imma show you something you've never seen before :Come and take my hands :Imma show you something you've never seen before UH! :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight... :Here we go now! :Escape from this darkness I'm wrapped in :I head to the usual place - that spot :Once I give the signal :Imma let you get inside :Grab the steering wheel :Drive away :Am I wrong? Is this a dream? :Is it an illusion? :I know, yet I can't help it :I can't hide these feelings :It wasn't supposed to be like this... :Your heart is closed, I have so many keys in my hand :Which one is the secret key to open your heart? :Which side of you will it show me? :It won’t stop, TABOO :It can't be stopped, TABOO :There's so many dreams & secret love :I'm in all of them, which one do you like? :Try and choose, I’ll take the handle away :I'll grab your steering wheel and drive away :You wanna bet? :It's party night :I can't sleep :I can't help it! :We can't go back to the way things were :It wasn't supposed to be like this... :Your heart is closed, I have so many keys in my hand :Which one is the secret key to open your heart? :Which side of you will it show me? :It won’t stop, TABOO :It can't be stopped, TABOO :Although everything's scattered :I know I can find it :That single key which will open your heart :No matter what it takes... :There are some things you don't know until you try :I'm closing my eyes now :And opening that forbidden door :I know it's our secret :Gotta keep it to yourself tonight :Can't stop how I feel :It wasn't supposed to be like this..... :Your heart is closed, I have so many keys in my hand :Which one is the secret key to open your heart? :Which side of you will it show me? :It won’t stop, TABOO :It can't be stopped, TABOO :I've opened the door, I have the one key in my hand :With this I open the secret door, open your heart :What kind of future will you show me? :It won't stop, TABOO :It can't be stopped, TABOO External Links *Official music video Category:Songs